Aphrodisiacs
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Ed and Donna learn just how intimate some foods can be thanks to a wedding gift from Wordy. Dinner will never be the same again. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Aphrodisiacs**

**Summary:** **AU** Ed and Donna learn just how sexy some foods can be thanks to a wedding gift from Wordy. Dinner will never be the same again. Pure fluff and smut warning.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed Lane but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now write? (grin)

**A/N:** Okay so I was gonna make this a multi-chap fic with 26 diff items but I got stuck on some of the letters and some I didn't want to write in order so am going to make (at least 20) different M rated one-shots (Thanks to Erin for the final nudge in this direction) this way I can work at my own pace and order and it'll be much more enjoyable! These will also have only one word titles and will each be for a letter of the alphabet. All 20+ of these one shots will have them as newlyweds in their first year of marriage – ah just because! Lol okay so hope that's okay and hope you're all not disappointed in this new direction. Okay enjoy!  
**AND REMEMBER THIS IS AU (so like it says on my profile no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating...I would never do that to my beloved Eddie or my fave female SRU Donna).**

* * *

**Aphrodisiacs**

After dinner was over, coffee finished and the cleaned dishes put away, Donna absently finishes her task of putting the new towels away in the cupboard. After being married for two months there were still things in boxes; the busy schedules that both keep preventing them from putting everything away in a timely manner or at all.

She pauses in her task as she thinks about being married to Ed. _I love it, _she silently muses, _a delight that I sometimes can't put into words_. There are tough days; arguments and tense moments like any married couple have, but they always manage to ensure that their arguments are settled as quickly as possible with love and tenderness, the same subject doesn't arise again and anxiety-ridden days are remedied with as much love that they can give to each other.

Donna finally finishes her task and then goes in search of her elusive husband. She heads toward the spare room that is quickly becoming their office/storage room and spies him sifting through an unpacked box. She watches his firm body flex as it moves; her cheeks flushing as she watches him bend down to pick up something, her brain always thinking naughty thoughts whenever she allows her eyes to linger on certain body parts.

"You know I'm surprised that we still haven't unpacked everything and it's already been two months since we first moved in here," Ed mentions, sensing her presence as he slowly sifts through the contents of a packing box; she walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Find anything of interest?" Donna in quires, peering over his shoulder in wonder.

"Actually a few gifts from Wordy that we haven't…uh…" Ed pauses as he looks at something.

"What is it?"

"Just a book," Ed replies as he quickly puts it away so that she can't see it.

"Ed?" Donna arches her brows in wonder as she plants a warm kiss on his neck.

"Just…that feels…"

"Can I see the book?"

"It's…" he lightly smirks as she starts to nibble his neck with her teeth; forcing a soft moan of delight from his tempting mouth. "Donna…not fair…" he groans as he finally turns around to face her; his fingers now slowly moving up her back, resting on the clasp of her bra; his husky sent from working already playing with her hungry mind. His fingers finally unlatch the clasp and then slowly slide around to the front.

"Ed…" Donna moans as his fingers start to tease her bare skin, his fingers massaging the ample flesh in his grasp and forcing her body to signal to her brain that she needs him and needs him now. His right hand continues to lovingly fondle her skin, her body arching into his; their lips locked in heated passion. The fingers of his left hand slowly move from her back, resting around her belly button and then moving to the zipper of her jeans. "I need you Ed…" she groans as his fingers move lower, sexually teasing her with passionate strokes.

"I need you too," Ed whispers as her fingers return the favor, moving to his already stiffening member and teasing him a bit more. "Donna…bedroom," Ed gasps as her fingers continue to stroke him; his throbbing brain telling him that he needs to make sexual contact now.

Donna pulls her hands back and wraps them around his neck as he quickly scoops her up into his strong arms and then carries her into their bedroom; depositing her onto our bed, before he slowly lowers himself. His hands remove her pants completely; his lips already curled into a hungry smile, his eyes holding a mischievous gaze as he readies himself for their first intimate union.

"You are truly beautiful," Ed praises as his mouth continues to explore hers, his tongue pushing its way into the soft folds between her teeth; silencing anything she has to offer as their tongues start to battle.

"Ed…that feels...amazing," she praises him in return as his body moves into hers once more; powerful and yet yielding. Her mind thinks about her husband as they make love – Ed is an amazing lover; so selfless and giving. He's strong when he wants, taking control when he feels the need but allowing her to take control when she wants. He pushes down into her once more; forcing another gasp from her lips as her hands grasp his sides, sweat starting to build in haste.

"Do that…again," his lips beg with happy passion; his hands holding her tightly against his firm chest as they move together as one. He tries to add another word, but she quickly guides his mouth back to hers and silences them with another bout of hungry kisses; never able to get enough of his tempting lips.

"Ed…now…damn now!" Donna pants as he offers one last powerful gasp and both of them are equally satisfied; his body happily collapsing down onto hers before he props himself up on his elbows to look down at her.

"Mmm just what I needed," she offers a little breathlessly as she looks up into the warm blue eyes of her adoring husband.

"Funny I needed that also," Ed smirks as his brush some matted strands off her face. He finally pulls himself out and spoons up beside her, his fingers resting on her bare hip, adding extra heat to her already sizzling flesh.

"So Wordy bought us a book?" Donna mentions, her fingers gently massaging the damp small dark hairs on his chest. "How come I never saw it before?"

"Not sure. It's pretty hot," his eyes leave her bare side and lock eyes with her, offering her an amused smile.

"Really?" She arches her brows in wonder. "Want to read it together if it's that hot?"

"Right now?"

"Well we have _nothing _else better to do," she retorts.

"That isn't entirely true," he counters as he leans in closer and kisses her on the shoulder, his lips nibbling her sensitive skin and forcing a small chuckle from her lips as he reaches a sensitive spot. "Be right back."

Donna watches her husband push his post sexual, perfect, naked body off the bed; her eyes delighting in his well kept physique that is in this state just for her viewing pleasure_. I could never get enough of seeing him like that; to me he's perfect_, Donna muses inwardly_. _

"Mmm like watching you walk around naked Ed. Makes me want to take you again right now," Donna boldly offers and his grin widens.

"Kinda like the sound of that. Give me ten minutes at least?"

"Ten?" She shoots back and he just shakes his head as he hands her the book. "_Intercourses_? Really? Wordy bought us this?"

"Hey it wasn't my suggestion," Ed shrugs and then slightly frowns. "But I'll bet Shelly made him," he smirks. "Would have been funny to see them paying for it at the store."

"Probably bought it online. What's wrong?" Donna asks in haste.

"Well this book is all about Aphrodisiac's; foods that get you in the mood," Ed huffs as he looks at the table of contents.

"And?"

"Basil? Since when is Basil an Aphrodisiac? Isn't it a herb?" Ed asks to which she shrugs in agreement. "I mean how could an herb turn you on?"

"Well an Aphrodisiac is supposed to help get you in the mood; or heighten sexual pleasure."

"Herbs don't do that for me," Ed insists.

"Give me that book," Donna playfully teases as she plucks the book from his hands and starts to read. "Artichokes? Pine Nuts? Okay fine I have my doubts also."

"I get the oysters and strawberries; obviously chocolate," Ed mumbles as his fingers continue to explore her skin; her lips always curling upward as he reaches a tenderer spot.

"How about black beans or avocado?"

"Uh no. Think I'll just stick with seeing you naked," Ed counters as he plans another kiss on her bare shoulder. "Does it say how those odd things are supposed to work?"

"You mean how they are supposed to sexually stimulate us?"

"Sure."

Donna flip's back to the first oddity such as Basil. "So Basil is considered to be a royal herb of the Greeks. Hmm says it has been used to keep wandering eyes focused homeward. So you stay home you have more sex. I see."

"You will never have to worry about that," Ed assures her. "I will only have eyes for you now and forever."

"I do like the sound of that. Okay so Artichokes are…oh my," she stops as her face instantly flushes.

"That good?" Ed arches his brows in wonder.

"Read this. Even the picture is sexual."

"The firm petals rally around the bud…okay," Ed clears his throat. "So with your partner, insert your thumbs into the center; pull the petals apart; fold down; feel the soft fur that leads to the bud and…and spread um…okay yes very detailed."

"Well after that I'd say you'd better be in the mood."

"I'm in the mood right now," Ed whispers as he leans in closer. "But I love your bud better," he flirts as he tastes her lips once more.

"Bad boy," Donna smirks as she takes back the book and continues reading. "Close your eyes and stroke the voluptuous fur? Think that works?"

"You tell me," Ed murmurs as his fingers move past her belly button; reading the soft spot between her thighs and gently resting on all that she has to offer. "Feels good to me," he whispers in delight as her lips can't help but reward his pleasurable touch with a moan of delight. "Who closes their eyes? You or me?"

"Both...Ed…" Donna groans, as his fingers continue to linger around her pelvic area. "That feels so good."

"Now you know how I feel when you do that," he admits.

"Wonderful?"

"Very much so. Okay what's next?" He inquires.

Donna continues to read about Pine Nuts, Honey, Figs and a few others.

"Okay so what are we having for dinner tomorrow?" Ed asks in haste as she turns back to the table of contents.

"Hmm you are thinking of a dinner of just Aphrodisiac's?"

"Well only if you want. We both know that I can't cook…well. What else?"

"Boy this book has it all; massage oils; sex through the seasons; and a map of the human body's most sensitive spots, including food you can eat off the body."

"We are definitely keeping that book close by."

"I don't need a map to know your most sensitive spots," she teases as it's her turn to torment him a little; her hand sliding down his chest and resting along his inner thigh.

"Donna," his turn to groan as her fingers start to torment him with pleasure.

"Yes tomorrow night is going to be fun indeed."

"What are you going to make?"

"How about food I can eat off your naked body?" She suggests as her fingers leave his thigh and move upward; tracing his chest, outlining his nipples and then resting on a small scar on his upper right forearm; a place her lips also like to linger. She knows every inch of his body and cherishes the whole of him.

"The whole meal?"

"No just one part," she deadpans as she finally puts the book down; signaling to both of then that it's time for some real rest. "You'll just have to wait and see what I come up with."

"And that will be worth waiting for," Ed tells her in truth as he climbs into bed beside him, pulling the covers over both of them just before he reaches for the bedside light. Donna snuggles in closer; always delighting in the feel of their naked bodies melding together as one; ensuring the heat continues to caress them long after they have fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams Ed."

"After all that sex talk we just had I think it will be easy," he whispers as he kisses her cheek and then offers a goodnight. And she can only agree after all that sex talk; sweet dreams for sure for both of them.

XXXXXXXX

As predicted Donna had one of the best sleeps of her married life so far; dreams of Ed and her engaging in various forms of sexy feeding rituals so that when she finally wakes up, after giving her handsome husband another once over, she reaches for the Aphrodisiac book and starts to read a little bit more. About ten minutes later, Ed starts to stir and she lowers the book and watches as his warm blue eyes slowly open to greet her with a warm gaze.

"Learn anything new beautiful?" His warm voice asks her with interest.

"Actually yes I did," she replies with a tender smile as she leans over and kisses his lips. "Good morning handsome. Lots I can tempt you with tonight. Like for example Chilies and Sardines."

"You're kidding right?" Ed arches his brows as he slowly props his body up to be a bit more attentive; Donna giggling at his less than enthused expression. "Sorry but that will not turn me on."

"How about if I cook them for you in the nude?"

"Donna you could cook…well anything in the nude and I'd probably eat it."

"Sardines?" She shakes her head as she laughs. "Come on really?"

"Okay fine, no sardines. What else?"

Sometime later, they both finally get out of bed, time to get their day started. After lunch, Donna leaves Ed to finish putting away the rest of the boxes he discovered as she goes to the grocery store to get some interesting ingredients for tonight's dinner. Her mind conjures up endless possibilities as she slowly starts to add items to her basket; a modest dining menu finally forming by the time she reaches the checkout. By the time she gets home, she is praying for the rest of the afternoon to pass by quickly so that her and Ed can start to reap the rewards of the sexually stimulating food she has purchased.

"Welcome back. Did you get…what are these?" Ed inquires as he helps with the groceries, placing them on the counter and then taking out the first item on top.

"Figs. Figs are also an Aphrodisiac, or so I read. We are going to have a theme dinner tonight."

"Odd looking…things?" Ed states as he takes the next item and then starts to examine it. Donna watches him with amusement, knowing his brain was trying to process each item and how it would make them more stimulated. _Does he know his somewhat innocent expression when looking at those things is a turn on?_

"Okay so everything except the chicken is going to be an Aphrodisiac."

"Asparagus? And how is this sexually stimulating?" Ed inquires. "It tastes like grass."

"Hey it's not called the veggie phallic symbol for nothing you know," Donna answers; Ed blushing as he puts them away.

"Right."

"Okay so here is the menu. Fresh oysters to start. Chicken and asparagus, with some chilies and basil for the main course. Strawberries and figs with chocolate and honey for dessert and then coffee to finish the menu."

"No artichoke to peel back?"

"Liked the fur leading to the soft bud did you?" She smiles, Ed lightly clearing his throat. "Next time Ed. I promise."

"I hope so," he whispers as he plants a warm kiss on her lips. "I think we'll have energy to go all night with all this stuff."

"That is the point; I just hope you're hungry and I hope I don't burn anything."

"Trust me, right now I am starving."

"Great than you can…" her voice trails off as they finally get started on making the actual meal. Their talk is light and focuses on their hectic work week and how they didn't have much intimate time together but how they weren't about to let another week go by like the past one; always ensuring they make time to keep each other satisfied in all ways.

"Well this looks amazing," Ed praises her hard work as they finally sit down to their dressed table.

"Hope it tastes as amazing." Donna replies with a slight frown as she gives him a few fresh oysters.

"Well it's very obvious why these are an aphrodisiac," Ed states before he hungrily devours the fresh oysters.

"Why is that Constable Lane?"

"Because they um…"

"Continue," she challenges.

"I think you know."

"Would rather hear you say it," she goads with a broad smile.

"Because they resemble parts of the female um…sex organs Sargent Lane," he stammers. "So the um…rest of the meal?" Ed asks weakly, being rewarded with a small giggle from Donna as she quickly starts to dish out the main course, watching with interest as he finally takes the first bite.

"Well?" She asks somewhat nervously, the first to admit that her cooking skills need much work.

"Actually really good."

She breathes a small sigh of relief and then both of them start into their main course, talking more about the history of the foods they were eating according to the book.

"So after all that, how do you feel?"

"Do you mean do I feel more sexually stimulated?" He asks to which she nods. "Well I am warmer. But you know I don't need anything to stimulate my desire for you," he tells her as he takes her hand brings it to his lips. "However, I am starting to feel um…"

"_In the mood?_"

"Very much so."

"Really?"

"You're not?" Ed wonders in surprise.

"Actually. I am," Donna slightly frowns. "Okay fine, I thought for sure it was all just a bunch of talk but trust me it's working. So let's have some dessert and finish this meal," Donna states as her pushes herself up from the table and then heads for the chocolate that is simmering on the stove, while Ed gets the already prepared fruit and brings it to the table and then heads back to start on their after dinner drinks; the kitchen soon filled with the tempting aroma of warm chocolate and dark roast coffee.

"So figs," Ed ponders as he holds one of the odd looking pieces of fruit in his fingers.

"Here try them like this," Donna glances at the book and then dips one of them into the organic honey before offering some to her waiting husband. She watches with satisfaction as his lips bit down on the fruit; his expression doubtful at first but then morphing into one of delightful acceptance. She notices a small bit of honey remain on his lips and prompted by the book, leans in and brushes her tongue along his lower lip, devouring the sticky sludge and then going to pull back. However, Ed's hand gently grasps the back of her head and brings her lips to his, making the kiss linger a bit longer.

"That book…it's amazing."

"My turn," he whispers as he places the rest of the honey dipped fig into her mouth and then starts to devour her lips with his; his tongue teasing hers as both their mouths are flooded with the sweet sensation of figs and honey.

"Wow," Donna groans as their tongues battle for possession of the last piece of fruit before finally pulling back with flushed faces.

"Now that turns me on," he confesses with a wide grin.

"This will also," she follows up in haste as she takes one of the fresh strawberries, dips it into the warm milk chocolate and then repeats the same actions as they did with the figs; this time their lips locked together longer than last time. "Mmm Ed that turns me on very much. So I take it you approve of the use of figs and honey for a future date?"

"Very much so," he smiles as he leans in closer, his lips tasting hers once more. "Another?"

"Coming right up," she replies as she takes another fig, this time dipping it into the chocolate and holding it between her teeth. "Its…in the…book," she smirks. Ed's hands cup her face as his lips start to devour hers once again; her desire for him growing as each sensual second passes. But she knows by his next words that he's reading her mind; or perhaps her body?

"I need you…right now," Ed utters with a soft husky tone as his hands slowly start to slide down her sides, tempting to push up her shirt as he slowly pulls her body toward his. His lips continue to devour hers as her hands work to free him of his shirt; his hands already tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. Donna reaches for some of the honey and places a dab on his small dark nipple, nipping at it with her teeth and forcing his breath to suck in. "Love that," he gasps.

"Mmm taste so…good…" Donna groans as she continues to tease his skin with her tongue; her fingers still working on the zipper of his jeans. Her fingers brush against his inner thigh; this time his body arching into hers with urgency. His fingers reach for the honey and place some on her neck before his lips hungrily devour it.

He finally moves her to where he wants her, this time on top of him; always delighting in the feeling of her body pressing down on his and then smiles as she calls his name once their union is finally achieved.

"Donna…" Ed gently pants her name as her lips devour his neck; her actions forcing his body react with added strength and momentum. This time Donna reaches for the chocolate and places it on his tempting lips; offering both of them another sweet treat before she devours him with another bout of hungry kisses. "Feels…amazing," he praises as his hands hold her hips in place upon his body as they move together as one; small beads of sweat resting in the crevices of their damp skin. "Oh go…" Ed tries once more only to have her silence him with another hungry kiss.

"Ed…cum to me…" Donna begs as their bodies race toward climax.

"Donna…"

"Now Ed…oh yes now! Please god now."

"Donna!" Ed calls her name one last time before he offers his last gasp and then they both come to rest on the damp carpet. Donna rests her flushed forehead on his for a few seconds; some beads of sweat slowly sliding down her cheek and resting on the floor beneath them.

Ed's fingers brush away a damp curl before he tucks it behind her ear. "It was the chilies," he teases.

"No way; it was the figs and honey. Definitely going to those out anther night."

"Please do. Just no sardines," Ed whispers as he lowers her lips to his once more. "I love you Donna Lane," he offers warmly.

"I love you too Ed Lane," she replies as she kisses him once more. "You know there is still one more round."

"What did we miss?" He asks with a slight frown.

"Coffee. Still up for it?"

"Still up and still interested," he flirts in return. "How about this; you and me and those two coffee's in our bed? Maybe reading a good book together?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me. Remind me to thank Wordy for that book."

"Just no details," Ed lightly warns.

"No worries there," she assures him in haste. "So which Aphrodisiac was your favorite?"

"That's easy, it's called Donna Lane and even saying her name gets me in the mood," Ed confesses as he lowers her lips to his once more and tastes them.

"Nice try, I meant which food?"

"The figs."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ed shrugs. "And you?"

"The asparagus," she winks.

"Funny. So for supper tomorrow…"

"Yes?"

"I saw we have the artichoke."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so thoughts? Was it as hot as I hope it to be? Would love your feedback as always b/c that will tell us to either continue or stop. Oh and the inspiration for this chapter came from an actual cook book called 'Intercourses' very SMexy if you want to give it a boo (and you can read it in bed and pretend your with Ed) hehe :D


End file.
